


Krookodile

by Trainer_Kyng



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, Pokephilia, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 07:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16869007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trainer_Kyng/pseuds/Trainer_Kyng





	Krookodile

Hoenstly, your least favorite place to visit on any of the Alolan Islands was Haina Desert on Ula Ula. Even locals didn’t really know how it worked, and it was so easy to get lost in the ever-changing sands. You were determined to learn the best way to navigate them, so armed with a bunch of Max Repels and your trusty team (just in case) you set off into the wild landscape.

Your glasses didn’t provide much protection from the wind-whipped sands, and the little crystals of glass and rock are rough against your exposed skin as you battle your way through the harsh wind to try to find the Ruins of Abundance at the end of the dry patch of land.

You get turned around so many times, you’re about ready to give up and call a ride back to Tapu Village when you break through the sands to what looks like a little oasis. The winds are calmer here as you head for the water, quickly splashing into it to get some relief from the heat and soothe the scratches on your arms and legs.

The water feels amazing; a nice reprieve from the arid climate, and you lounge on the edge of the water. You’re happy to rest a bit, not really caring about the fact that someone or something could happen upon you in the pool.

You might have dozed off a little bit, and when you wake, it’s to the feeling of something heavy crawling over you. Your eyes shoot open, expecting to find one of your Pokémon had wriggled out of their ball and decided to have some fun with you, but instead you see a large Krookodile grinning at you as he sidles up over you.

“Oh hello.” You try your best to grin back even as a bit of fear shivers down your spine. “Is this your swimming hole?”

The Krookodile settles his weight over you, a rumbling growl that you can feel in your chest as he presses against you. It doesn’t seem angry, more playful than anything, and that’s confirmed for you when the large creature nuzzles his maw up against your chin and croons happily. He wriggles on top of you, his arms pinning yours to your sides as he undulates against you.

You pick up on what he wants pretty quick, and do your best to wriggle out of your pants, eager to give it to him. You were definitely a bit of a Pokéslut, and obviously any Pokémon out and about could smell your dripping pussy was ready to go all the time.

You feel the large Pokémon’s cock pressed between you and as you wrap your hand around it, you lick your lips a bit. The head is thick and pointed, while the shaft is thinner. It’s still thick enough that when you press it inside your pussy, you moan happily at the stretch it puts on your wall.

You aren’t expecting the large reptile above you rolls the two of you over so you’re on top of him. It’s awkward, with your shorts and underwear still around your thighs, but you manage to keep yourself steady and start to grind and hump against the cock stuffing you, whining happily with every move he gives.

Unlike most other species, when he filled you, he didn’t swell or get harder, but he was still super hard and you continued to hump him, trying to get yourself off as he jetted cum inside your quivering cunt.

The Pokémon flipped you over again, surprising you once more as your breath is forced from your lungs by the force of your back hitting the sand again.

The Krookodile goes wild above you, starting to thrust his hard cock into you with rough, targeted thrusts that force the pointed head against the back of your pussy almost so hard it hurts.

You like a little roughness though, so before long, you’re coming around him, moaning as you greedily wring the member inside you for another load of cum.

The Krookodile fills you again, and this time, he’s finished will you, pulling away and leaving you leaking his cum. He lumbers back off into the water while you collect yourself and call a ride to get out of the desert, leaking cum into your underwear while you wait.


End file.
